Today, in medical image reviewing processes, physicians often review a partially pre-completed report prepared for a physician's review. The pre-completed report includes, for example, patient history, medical findings, and medical images. The medical images may be pre-processed to generate the findings automatically or semi-automatically to include, for example, a set of two-dimensional or three-dimensional, or time-resolved four-dimensional findings, which can include lines, regions of interest, overlays, fused image, volumetric contours and other features extracted computational methods for extracting information, anatomic areas, pathology, physiologic indications, time-resolved findings and other advanced image processing techniques, or combinations thereof, from the images based on attributes found within the image data by the image processing engines. A current image data set can be compared with other similar previously diagnosed patient files to suggest possible findings, similarities or irregularities found in the latest study, in the serial set of current studies or in comparing and analyzing previous related images studies, or in comparing the new study to old studies. In addition to clinical findings and measurements, new images may be derived from the processing of the original images, or image overlays, or segmented anatomic regions as well as analytical values describing the features identified. In addition to being viewed in the clinical reporting system, these items are viewed on medical image viewers, Picture Archiving and Communication Systems (PACS) systems and Electronic Health Record (EHR) systems.